Absolutely soaking
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Joseph and Clarisse Pre PD. Just a one-shot


**Absolutely Soaking.**

**AN: A small one shot that I don't think I will continue. Unless I get convinced to do so.**

**That-geek-in-a-hat©**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Joseph watched from the shadows as Clarisse gave Mia a stern talking to about her behaviour, being caught in cupboard with Lord Devereaux coming back to the palace soaking having fallen into a fountain again with Lord Devereaux. Joseph indeed felt sorry for the young woman, she was being through into a marriage with someone she does not love. Then his thoughts drifted to Clarisse, his beautiful Queen, whom at the moment was being a hypocrite. Closing his eyes he relished in the memory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Clarisse Renaldi stormed out her husband's office. He had dared to suggest having another child, it wasn't that she didn't want it was that she couldn't. She had done her duty, heir and a spare two wonderful young boys whom she loved dearly. She did want a girl that she could spoil with gowns and gifts she just couldn't have any more. Clarisse hastened to the river her place of peace. On her way she bumped into her personal bodyguard, Joseph. He always made her feel better._

_"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" his voice told her of genuine concern. She nodded then led him to the river._

_"Rupert wants another baby" she told him, he smiled ready to congratulate her "but I cannot have anymore" she continued try to rein in her tears which threatened her eyes._

_"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. Is there anything I can do?" Joseph asked which in reply she shook her head "If it helps I know how you feel infertility I mean happens to the best of us" her eyes grew wide_

_"Your fiancée, Sophia couldn't have children" she whispered feeling foolish for upsetting him with her tales of woe._

_"No. On the contrary Sophia could probably has now. We fell apart because I couldn't give her the one thing she had wanted. Children we weren't strong enough to overcome that difficulty" he explained unintentionally making her feel worse. She gave into her tears and they streamed down her cheeks like painful waterfalls. Joseph felt the need to hug her and hold his Queen close to him. She and Joseph sat down on the bank and talked about things that made them smile, Pierre and Philippe after a while Clarisse had stopped crying and dried her eyes, feeling a lot better._

_Clarisse looked out onto the calm river her eyes falling to the small rowing boat by the dock._

_"Why don't you and I go for a row on the river" she patted his arm lightly. He chuckled before telling her it would not be a good idea, she tittered and walked to the dock. Joseph helped her into the boat. "Joseph, would you do me a favour?" he nodded pushing the boat from the dock "call me Clarisse, you are my friend are you not?"_

_"Yes it would be an honour Your… Clarisse" he smiled. After a while of moving in a comfortable silence Joseph spoke "You were right Clarisse this is a good idea but I'm afraid we must get back before the king sends out a search party" he joked, she smirked making a comment that she was always right the boat wobbled making Clarisse squeal._

_"let's get back before we fall into the water" Clarisse suggested grabbing the oar which Joseph grabbed simultaneously allowing their hands to touch. The queen masks Clarisse had taken off returned causing her to pull back sending them both into the water. Joseph noticed his queen's distress scooping her into his strong hold and swam to the dock. Using all the will power he had not to kiss her, she was so beautiful despite being soaked in fact that made her look even better. As Clarisse got her breath back they sat in complete silence. _

_"Shall we return back to the palace, Your Majesty" he had turned the formalities and secretly it disheartened Clarisse she loved the way he said her name it sounded so right._

_"In a moment. Joseph, why call me my title and not my name" she asked, he sat back down and explained why._

_"So I felt you would prefer to keep the formalities after what happened. Did I offend you?" he finished_

_"NO. Don't feel like that, you will always have my permission to call me my name unless we have company. You are a good friend Joseph" a surge of something different swam through Clarisse's body, the urge to kiss him. Instead she placed her hand on his cheek, Joseph placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He stood up and offered her his arm and they walked back to the palace absolutely soaking. _

Joseph laughed at the fond memory. Clarisse's face as the boat tipped was pasted into his memory. He walked away making a mental note to remind her of that day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**That-geek-in-a-hat©**


End file.
